Examples of apparatuses of the generic type are printing presses designed for printing material. For this purpose, the unprinted material is usually present as sheet material which normally consists of suitable paper and for printing it is usually unwound from a roller, on which the sheet material can also be stored. A roller of this kind with this sheet material wound onto it is also generally known as an “unwinder” if the material on the roller is being fed for production. After unwinding, the sheet material is printed by means of suitable printing devices, such as a printing cylinder or several printing cylinders. The rewinding of the sheet material onto a roller after printing to enable ease of transport and/or suitable storage of the printed material is also known, with a roller of this kind also being termed a “rewinder”.
Furthermore, combined binding lines are known as apparatuses of the generic type which can be used in the course of the printing process or the postprinting process. After suitable cutting to size, the printed products produced by the printing press are fed, for example, to a combined binding line which combines the individual cut material, for example to form a periodical or similar. This further processing of the printed products produced by means of a printing press usually takes place by using a large number of connected stations, with it being possible to use various types of connected stations which are chosen in a suitable number according to the particular purpose of the apparatus.